The present invention relates to tilt steering devices, and more particularly to a tilt steering device having the function of retracting a steering wheel to an upwardly retracted position
Such tilt steering devices are known which comprise a tilt bracket pivoted to a bracket fixed to the body of a vehicle, and a control lever for finely adjusting the position of a steering wheel upward or downward and for retracting the steering wheel. A lower steering shaft is supported by a lower column on the fixed bracket, and an upper steering shaft is supported by an upper column on the tilt bracket. The lower steering shaft is connected to the upper steering shaft by a universal joint, the center of which is positioned on a line about which the tilt bracket is pivotally movable. The steering wheel is attached to the upper end of the upper steering shaft.
With such a conventional device, however, the steering wheel as retracted can not be returned to the original adjusted position but needs to be finely adjusted again.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 57-155156 discloses a tilt steering device which is free of this problem.
The disclosed device nevertheless requires a complex construction for returning the retracted steering wheel to the initial adjusted position. Moreover, when to be retracted, the steering wheel must be moved upward with the hand while moving the control lever, hence a cumbersome procedure.